DESOLACIÓN
by Snickerdoodle-dandy
Summary: Oneshot basado en el capítulo 414 del manga de Fairy Tail./ Lucy volvió a tragar duro y entonces el chico frente a ella, abrió los ojos. De forma muy lenta, dejándole ver el color verde...muerto. Sin ninguna luz, sin ninguna sonrisa que le iluminara el alma.


**Comentario: ;_; El inicio de año no fue muy bueno. ¿Enserio Mashima?¿Mi cumpleaños y *azota la mano en la mesa furiosa* ME HACES ESTO?**

* * *

**Inspiración: Capítulo 414. *cires***

* * *

**Aviso: _Este fic participa en el reto "Tu OTP" del foro "El Gran Reino de Fiore"._**

* * *

**Aviso 2: SPOILER DEL CAPÍTULO 414 DEL MANGA.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados en este pedacito de historia creada por la mente de mua, son propiedad exclusiva de Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**DESOLACIÓN**

La atmósfera del gremio era horrible, las caras de todos llenas de angustia y decepción. Nadie hacía ningún ruido, casi se podía decir que Fairy Tail, no estaba siendo Fairy Tail. Ni Mirajane estaba detrás de la barra con una enorme sonrisa, ni Erza comiendo pastel, tampoco Happy volando por ahí, ni si quiera un par de chicos revoltosos. No estaba sucediendo nada más que la forma tétrica en la que todos miraban la entrada esperando...y esperando.

Lucy apareció corriendo en la entrada, con su cabello hecho un lío y sus ojos llorosos. Mirajane se levantó para llegar hasta ella.

— ¿Y bien?—la rubia negó con la cabeza intentando que el nudo en su garganta no siguiera asfixiándola. La chica podía sentir literalmente, el ardor en su cuello, al cual, llevó una de sus manos tratando recuperar la voz.

Gray se tocó la frente sin dejar de fruncir los labios y después de cerrar los ojos con fuerza, estrelló sus puños contra una de las paredes, provocando así que todas las personas del gremio dieran un salto del susto.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡Tiene que estar en algún lugar!

—Voy a volver a buscar en la ciudad— anunció Lucy dándose la vuelta y corriendo de regreso hacia la puerta.

Juvia se acercó a Gray con cuidado, el cual, observaba como los integrantes del gremio volvían a salir para buscar a su amigo—. Gray-sama...

La chica de los ojos azules dejó caer su mano sobre su hombro con cuidado y trago duro antes de pronunciar las palabras.

—Vamos a encontrarlo Gray-sama— el chico le intentó sonreír. Un tipo de sonrisa torcida que solo la mataba poco a poco. Ambos se encaminaron hacia la entrada para seguir buscando.

.

Lucy no lo había visto.

Se lo habían contado.

Como la pelea con Acnología no terminó bien, como el padre de Natsu fue atravesado de la forma más horrible del mundo. Le contaron como había caído de golpe, deshaciéndose como un papel envuelto en fuego...le dijeron como Acnología lanzó su último golpe y como el padre de Natsu desapareció de la tierra.

Ella debía estar ahí. Debió estar ahí para él, para Natsu.

Se imaginó el dolor que debió pasar, ser abandonado por su padre ya era bastante; se había sorprendido demasiado cuando Natsu lloró frente a ella cuando lo volvió a ver, como los temblores azotaron su cuerpo cuando el dragón rojo voló sobre ellos para defenderlos. Y ahora se había vuelto a ir...esta vez, para siempre.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza para que las lágrimas no siguieran cayendo, le estaban estorbando mientras buscaba desesperadamente por toda la ciudad, corriendo a toda velocidad, revisando cada recoveco de los callejones solitarios.

Necesitaba encontrarlo.

Necesitaba verlo.

Necesitaba saber que estaba bien.

Las imágenes de aquél fatídico día llegaron a ella como una cascada helada. Como ella había estado lo suficiente lejos como para llegar a él en el momento en que se lanzó contra Acnología.

Acnología volando sobre ellos, y al segundo siguiente, el muy cobarde se retiraba a lamerse las heridas. No vio cuando él se fue, solo sabía que no había ido a buscar a Acnología.

Porque así de rápido como había llegado, se había ido. Dejando a todos en Magnolia con un cuerpo agitado, la mente completamente liada y un corazón partido a la mitad.

¿Dónde demonios estaba Natsu ahora?

.

Ese día llego a su casa con lágrimas nuevas en los ojos. Había pasado otro día más buscando a su amigo. Los chicos del gremio estaban regados por todos lados en Fiore buscándolo, parecía como...

Parecía como si hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

Lucy no quería pensar en eso, se _negaba_ a creer eso.

Mordió su labio retirando un poco de su rubio cabello de su frente. Tenía que hacer algo, tenía que encontrarlo, la espera la estaba matando. Lo quería de regreso. _En ese maldito instante._

Se limpió las lágrimas y fue hasta su cama. Afuera estaba helando, y comenzaría a llover en cualquier instante, debía cerrar la ventana. Pero no lo hizo.

Tal vez ese día aparecería Natsu, tal vez se colaría por su ventana, como siempre. Tal vez le sonreiría mostrándole todos esos dientes blancos y dejando ver aquella luz que emanaba de él.

Solo tal vez.

Se dejó caer en la cama, estaba completamente y absurdamente agotada. Algo se movió debajo de ella y abrió mucho los ojos.

Por un segundo se quedó estática. Al siguiente se levantó de golpe y observó su cobertor rosa, normalmente no lo notaría... ¿Como demonios lo iba a notar si la cama estaba perfectamente arreglada?

Se paró con la respiración agitada a un lado de la cama y movió su mano lentamente hasta tocar el límite del cobertor. Trago duro.

Se descubrió a si misma rogando que fuera él.

Dudó.

No quería ilusionarse, no quería levantar eso y ver que ella se estaba haciendo ilusiones. No quería que su corazón volviera a colapsar.

Pero tenía que acabar con aquello, así que se armó de valor y la levantó con fuerza.

Ahí estaba él.

Su respiración se detuvo y sus ojos lo examinaron preocupados.

Natsu estaba dormido, encogido como un pequeño niño maltratado, con el cabello más revuelto que de costumbre y su ropa desgarrada. Lucy volvió a tragar duro y entonces el chico frente a ella, abrió los ojos.

De forma muy lenta, dejándole ver el color verde...muerto. Sin ninguna luz, sin ninguna sonrisa que le iluminara el alma.

No supo que hacer.

Se quedó ahí parada frente a él. Una parte de su mente quería gritarle: ¿¡DÓNDE DEMONIOS TE METISTE!?, otra quería llorar y finalmente otra quería dejarse caer sobre él.

Pero no hizo nada. Se quedó mirando, hasta que el chico se apoyó en un brazo y se incorporó sin dejar de mirarla con _esos_ ojos. Esos _vac__í__os ojos._

— ¿No vas a decir nada?— su voz se escuchaba rasposa. Como si hubiera pasado muchísimo tiempo de que no hablara. Ella sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Tenía que actuar con naturalidad, gritarle, regañarle por hacerle pasar la peor semana de su vida.

Pero en vez de eso se llevó las manos a la boca y se soltó a llorar como una niña pequeña.

—Natsu— se abalanzó sobre él sin ningún cuidado—. Lo siento ta-tanto.

Se aferró a él soltando lágrimas sin parar.

—Lucy— le habló al oído de manera silenciosa—. No quiero hablar de eso.

Se separó con cuidado pero sin alejarse de él. Observó su mirada atormentada y clavada en su rostro. Lo entendía.

¿Pero no hablar de eso? ¿Quería soportarlo solo?

No lo dejaría. Él había estado para ella cuando su padre murió, no iba a dejarlo pasar por todo eso solo.

— ¿Entonces qué haces aquí?—Natsu desvió la mirada.

—No lo sé— la joven llevó sus manos hasta su cara con cautela. Tocó su suave piel y deslizó su palma por su mejilla cuidadosamente.

—Está bien. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí— buscó su mirada, que ahora al menos tenía un poco de luz, no la cantidad de luz que radiaba antes, solo una pizca, casi nada. Pero eso fue suficiente para que Lucy supiera que Natsu estaba ahí, con ella—. Si quieres llorar, hazlo. Aquí estoy.

—Lucy—ella aprovechó para quitar un poco de su cabello color salmón de sus ojos. Sabía que en cualquier momento ella se volvería a echar a llorar, casi podía sentir sus lágrimas rodando de nuevo. Había llorado tanto, que se estaba acostumbrando. Acercó sus labios a sus ojos y besó cada uno con mucho amor.

Los brazos de Natsu la rodearon, al inicio vacilantes, pero después la apegaron a él con fuerza. Dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Lucy, y antes de que supiera que demonios sucedía, volvió a llorar. Su pecho se levantaba con insistencia, como si necesitara más aire y los espasmos recorrieron su cuerpo en pocos segundos.

Entonces escuchó a Lucy llorar junto a él.

Ella no se contuvo, soltó un gemido desgarrador mientras se aferraba a Natsu con fuerza; no planeaba dejarlo escapar de ahí. No planeaba dejarlo e ir en ningún momento.

Ella entendía por lo que estaba pasando, después de todo, también había pasado por lo mismo.

Ambos lloraron por unos minutos y se separaron con lentitud, dejando sus cabezas juntas, Lucy observó los ojos del chico.

¿Como era posible tan si quiera pensar que aquellos puntitos rojos en sus párpados eran lo más sensato, honorable y tierno que había visto en toda su vida?

—Lo siento—dijo sin separarse y chocando su mirada con la de ella. Se sostuvieron la mirada un poco más antes que ella cerrara la brecha entre ellos.

No entendía cómo podía ser tan egoísta.

Él estaba _sufriendo_, sufriendo como nunca y ella estaba ahí, pensando en lo mucho que adoraba a su amigo y lo mucho que..._lo amaba_.

Natsu no correspondió su beso en ningún momento, y ella casi desfallece. Se separó completamente aterrada de que sus sentimientos tontos se mostraran en ese momento en el que él estaba pasando por tantos problemas, tanto que asimilar. Y ella ahí, besándolo sin compasión. Dándole más problemas.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?— entrecerró sus ojos heridos hacia ella. Más lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas ya previamente mojadas y se llevó la palma de sus manos para quitarlas.

—Y-Yo...eh— le dio una sonrisa torcida—. No sé. Solo...soy un asco consolando a las personas.

Natsu siguió mirándola con esos ojos tristes y derrotados, y ella se sintió como una abusadora aprovechándose de él en ese momento.

De repente hubo un intento de sonrisa en su linda y atormentada cara, le lanzó una mirada comprensiva, llena de amor y admiración. Y ella no pudo parar a su corazón brincando en su pecho, con anhelo y sorpresa.

El chico dejó caer su cabeza en su pecho y abrazó su cintura, provocando que ambos cayeran hacia atrás con más lentitud de lo que normalmente debería pasar.

—Gracias, Lucy— ella acarició su cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Intentaba hacerte sentir mejor— él la miró con una pequeña sonrisa y entonces supo que lo había logrado.

Natsu había recuperado esa luz.

Esa luz especial, que hacía que su corazón se calentara y que provocaba felicidad con solo mirarlo. Esa luz TAN _especial_.

—Con muchos como esos, creo que me voy a sentir muchísimo mejor— la rubia sonrió con lágrimas cayendo de sus mejillas de nuevo. Se apegó a él de nuevo y el enterró su cabeza entre el pliegue de su cuello.

Y así se quedaron por un tiempo, hasta que el dolor en el corazón de Natsu dejó de ser tan estridente y se fue apagando poco a poco.

.

.

* * *

**Comentario: Quiero tirarme al suelo y hacerme bolita.**

**Pensé que no lo iba a terminar, pero HEY, había más tiempo de lo que había pensado :D**

**¿Sus corazones se rompieron?Porque el mío esta hecho cachitos. **

**Casi me muero cuando leí el manga, de verdad. Y simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en qué demonios va a suceder a continuación...DEBEMOS PROTEGER A NATSU A TODA COSTA! NUESTRO BEBÉ ESTÁ EN PELIGRO! :(**

**Bueno ya, me va a partir el corazón ver a Natsu. Enserio.**

**Estoy deseando que no esté muerto. Desde el fondo de mi alma, lo deseo con fuerza. **

**¿Y ustedes?**

**:(**

**Bueno, si les gusto, por favor dejenme un comentario.**

**Si les rompí el corazón, también. nOwOn . Porfitas.**

**At. Dan.**


End file.
